


Legacy

by hyperpulse42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Avengers, Daughters, F/M, Gen, Offsprings, Sons, loki has a son, the avengers are parents, the avengers have kids, timetravel, tony stark has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpulse42/pseuds/hyperpulse42
Summary: "Who are you?""The future, tomorrow, the next generation, your legacy."One shouldn't expect the future but what if it's right in front of you? the earth's mightiest heroes finds themselves meeting a group which they're really not familiar with nor do they have any idea what they're here for.(pre infinity war)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad but it's really not that good and the plot is more different than this so i really hope that you guys like this one. And another thing, do know that Clint's children in the MCU does NOT exist here, only Laura which is his wife.

 

Everyone gathered in the center, each with a look of second thoughts or even fear.

 It was not natural of them to be in this situation, they were used to fighting and running for their lives but the intensity of just standing there and staring at each other was just too much for them. 

Alexander stared at all of his friends, _his family,_ he thought as he rammed through what they were going to do again. He knew it was dangerous but it was unfortunately the only way to once again save the world.

“It’s all gonna be cool yeah?” He said “cause this is totally normal isn’t it?’

James smiled at his friend “Alex’s right, we can do this.”

Alex and James shared a smile before all of them held hands, Vicus looked at Vali his cousin as they both held hands, it was odd for them to do that, they both knew that it’s been years since they probably touched each other although they were always together and being able to do that was quite the happening for them.

“You’re not afraid are you?” Flint asked Thalia, in response she shakes her head and kept her usual straight face on “And you Carly? You alright?”

Carly stares at her brother as he asked the question and gently nods “I’m okay.”

With a deep breath Alex activates the machine as green light started to glow and the wind started to go wild, they all knew there was no turning back now so each of their grip got tighter as they vanished one by one not really sure what the outcome would be.

Ethan looks over at the others and then stared outside the window seeing a glimpse of their destroyed city. He squeezes Diana’s hand that caused her to look at him, he gives her an eager nod and he was sure that she understood it since she smiled.

None of them was sure on how it would turn out nor what they would do but it was the only option they had and all of them knew it.

That moment was marked as the end of the future and a journey to the past, the green light grew brighter and brighter and last thing they knew was being blinded by it.

 

* * *

 

“Something’s happening Tony.” Rhodey states that causes the billionaire playboy to roll his eyes and stand up from his comfortable position “Look at that readings, we both know it’s not normal.”

Tony knew for sure that it wasn’t, he was a genius for god’s sake, all he was trying to do was convince himself that there’s nothing strange going on again. He sighs and falls back onto his seat throwing a blueberry into his mouth in the process.

Rhodes stares at his friend dumbfounded as he fixed his glasses “Did you even hear what I said tones? This is not normal.”

“Oh I know it’s not.” Tony replied as he stood up from his seat to stare at his friend face to face “But let’s face it rhodey, cap and his rogue team are probably getting this too so I suggest that we let them handle it hmm?”

 “And what if they don’t? We’re just gonna let this go and regret it afterwards?” Rhpdes replied as he leaned on the steel table

“If that’s what it takes then yes.”

Rhodey sighed “Look Tony, we all have hard feelings alright but this is a professional situation, place all of that aside and let’s do our job, the one we fought for especially when there’s no one here anymore, Bruce is missing, Thor is probably back on Asgard, Cap’s gone rogue and Panther has a country to run, We only have ourselves and the world right now Tony.”

Tony stared at his friend through the corner of his eye and placed the blueberry aside, he sighed before standing up and shrugging

“Fine.” 

* * *

 

Steve and the others settled in their hideout carefully, he knew that one wrong move could put all of them in danger and that’s not what they needed at the moment

“Steve?” Natasha mused as the small resources of coms they had started to beep hysterically “you should probably see this.”

The former captain america walked towards his comrade with a puzzled look, something was up and it’s quite obvious, soon everyone started to gather in front of the computer Natasha was staring at

He knew there was some sort of distress signal coming from a place in Norway which seemed odd, mystical? scientific? another outburst of nature? it didn’t matter because the charts were high 

“You think everyone’s receiving this?” Sam asked

Wanda emerged in the shadows and stalked towards them “Yes.” 

They all turned to the sokovian woman who then stood beside Natasha with her arms crossed “Vision went back to Stark because they received the same signal.”

“Then let Stark handle it Steve, you know what happened between you two.”

Steve looked at Sam and nodded but at the same time he didn’t agree with his decision

“We’re going to go there professionally, no hard feelings or whatsoever, I’m sure Tony will understand that.”

 _Will he though?_ For the time they’ve been together and fought side by side, he always knew the billionaire to be persevered and professional at times, he knew that it was going to be hard facing him again 

He lied to him and he knew it was wrong, but he had to protect his friend right? _Well Tony was you friend too wasn’t he?_ Steve shook his head and turned to face Natasha

 

“Let’s get ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

Heimdall closed his eyes as he roamed through the entire universe using his gift, claiming to see everything and everyone. Asgard was aboard the ship and somehow they found a planet suitable for life forms and decided to lay low there for a while.

He then opened his eyes as he saw something different happening on Midgard, he knew that it meant a lot to Thor and he should probably tell this to his king so he did.

He saw Thor talking and laughing along with his brother, for Heimdall it surely was a sight to see the two brothers reunited as they were before evil clouded the other ones mind.

“Ah Heimdall my friend” Thor exclaimed happily “What is it you need?”

Loki eased and turned to look at Heimdall as did Thor, and by the looks of it what he was going to tell wasn’t that good 

“Your highnesses” He bowed in respect “A rare occurrence is happening on Midgard.”

“Midgard?” Bruce then emerged from the shadows with a bowl of grapes “That’s earth right?”

Heimdall nodded in response, they all knew they had to listen on what he was going to say.

“And why is this our concern?” Loki asked as Thor looked at him and nodded alone 

Ever since what happened, Thor knew to place all his responsibility and attention towards Asgard and his little brother, protecting both until his last breath 

“Because it is happening on where you last saw your father.”

Both Thor and Loki remembered, Thor knew it as the place his father died and eventually revealed a well kept lie he’s been hiding for years whereas Loki, he remembered it as the place his father told him that he loved him.

Thor eased at his seat and spared his brother a glance before looking at Heimdall once more “The Avengers are there, they can take care of it more than we can.”

Heimdall shook his head “No my king, your presence is needed there, it is going to happen where All-Father had his last breath, do you not think of it as memorable nor important?”

Thor thought the world of it, the way his father suggested on how it would make a great place for Asgard

“And what of Asgard? my people?” Thor asked

“Me and Valkyrie will take care of it until you come back my king.” Heimdall replied 

Loki furrowed his eyes “I beg your pardon, but shouldn’t I be in charge?”

Heimdall chuckled “You would always be the first option Prince Loki, but I believe you too are needed, your brother needs you by his side.”

Loki looked over to Thor and same did he, Bruce exchanged look between the two and then looked over to Heimdall who gave him a gentle shrug

“Midgard does not require my presence.” Loki replied and turned to Heimdall “I am most certainly not welcome either”

Bruce tilted his head to the side as a sign of agreement, he did try to take over the world last time he was there so it wouldn’t be a surprise if he had to fight the avengers again before entering the planet

 

“But I do.”

 

They all turned to Thor as he spoke, Loki was not a man nor god of emotions, he didn’t like it nor understood it very well but he did know that what Thor said just made his heart softer than it was before

“I need you by my side brother, and if what Heimdall says to be true then you can finally fight with me, redeem yourself and earn the trust of the humans.”

Loki stared at his brother’s eyes for a second, _do I really need to be redeemed in the eyes of those petty humans?_ He thought, he really didn’t care but something inside him was stirring, _would this make mother proud? Would it Thor?,_ he sighed before nodding and seeing the clear smile his brother had

“Very well brother” He replied in an annoyed tone “But I’m not doing this for them.”

Thor smiled and nodded, his little brother was finally back, the Loki he longed love and the Loki that was his brother. He watched as Loki walked out and thought of how proud their mother and father be if they had witnessed _this_ Loki.

Bruce slowly walked his way towards Thor as Heimdall left “You really think it’s safe to bring him back?”

Thor merely laughed “Of course Banner.”

“And me? The hulk?”

“You’re an avenger, I believe that is reason enough.”

 


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legacy finally arrives in the past and meets the Avengers and decides to fight them immediately.

As predicted, Stark and Rogers were the first one to arrive at the place, of course they never really acknowledged the presence of the other to avoid further arguments and another civil war

“Hey Tony” Natasha greeted as she went beside the playboy to offer a handshake which he took “How you been?”

Tony shrugged “I’ve been fine.”

Natasha decided not to push it any further so she just gave Vision and Rhodey a small wave in which case they returned.

“How you’ve been swingin’ falcon?” Rhodey asked as Sam smirked and gave him a light shrug

“Pretty great” Sam replied “How’s your legs?”

Rhodey chuckled “Been working on it.”

Vision and Wanda decided to stand by each other’s side ready to stop Tony and Steve if they ever get into an intense argument, it was really awkward for them to just stand there and wait for nothing as they stared at the wonderful view in front of them.

“Thought I’d never see you again Clint.” Natasha said and gave his friend a brief hug “Always knew you’d retire”

Clint chuckled “Well it doesn’t really suit me, plus Stark here told me what was happening and thought why not? Took the chance on seeing you and the others again”

Everyone started talking and catching up whereas both Steve and Tony stood miles apart not even wanting to say hi to each other, Tony checked on the stats as he popped his hands out, the signal was getting higher and something would probably appear any minute

“Nice tech you got there” Steve said as he walked behind Tony, his heart racing and his mind calculating and predicting what his response would be

Tony froze as he shrugged “Well I did make it.”

Steve smirked knowing that the Tony he once knew was still there and getting at it, Tony didn’t turn around, he knew that he couldn’t handle seeing his face and would probably end up punching him in his perfectly white teeth

Steve somehow knew what he was thinking and just decided to act upon himself, he slowly stood beside Tony and joined him in staring at the wonderful view of Norway

“I’m sorry.”

 _Are you really?_ Tony wanted to say it but he knew it would end up in a pretty long argument he didn’t want to be in

“Okay.”

That made Steve look, he was expecting a witty comeback which would’ve made the situation a little bit lighter but this answer just made it clear that he really doesn’t want to talk to him

Steve sighed “You do understand right? He’s my f-“

“ _Friend._ ” Tony finished “Yeah I understand, I used to be so anyways.”

 _Shit._ He knew at that moment that Tony was really mad more than he claims to be, he wanted to tell him how much he cared and thought of him as a family, he wanted to tell him that he was always his friend

“You never stopped being my friend Tony.” Steve stated “I knew what you did at the Raft, I knew you were the one giving Nat what we needed, I knew you were always looking out for us and-“

“You knew that your friend killed my parents.” Tony then turned to look at Steve, the man he once called a friend and ally, tears threatening to spill from his eyes any second “I trusted you Steve, I fucking trusted you! still the greatest thing you can do is hide the fact that your best friend killed my mom and dad who was your _friend_ wasn’t he? Or was that a lie too?”

“Bucky was mind-controlled Tony!” Steve retorted “If he was in his right mind then he wouldn’t do that!”

“And if you were in yours then you would’ve done what’s best and told me!”

Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Vision and Wanda then turned to the two, all of them starting to hear their argument, all of them shared a look and decided to interfere

“What difference would it make?!”

“The difference it would make would be us not getting torn apart!” Tony shouted back whilst motioning to the others

Rhodey decided to push Tony backward as did Natasha decided to do the same to Steve, not long enough a bright light hit the ground which then caught all of their attention, Tony took off his glasses as his suit started to emerge from underneath his skin

“So everyone’s got an upgrade now?” Clint asked as they stood in a fighting stance waiting for the light to stop

Everyone held their weapons tight as Tony raised his repulsors ready to blast off whoever steps out of there

“My friends!” Thor’s booming voice said as it revealed him, Bruce and of course his evil brother Loki “It’s nice to be back on Midgard”

“Bruce?!” Natasha exclaimed as Bruce smiled and waved a little at all of them

“Hey Tasha” Bruce greeted “And everyone..”

Tony didn’t bring his hands down as he aimed it at Loki who had his same evil smirk on as usual “And you decided to bring reindeer games here?”

Thor sighed and motioned for all of them to stand down in which they unhappily did while glaring at the god of mischief

“I told you so brother.” Loki replied

Thor rolled his eyes and decided to explain “—and so our older sister, which we never knew about, attacked us and destroyed mjolnir as she claimed the throne of asgard and drew power from it, it seemed as if our father’s death brought her back to life and caused ragnarok, so in the end asgard was destroyed but not our people”

“Now I know where he got that from” Sam said as he eyed Loki up and down and in return he simply rolled his eyes

“So you fought with bruce and you’re actually king now?” Tony asked

Thor shrugged and nodded “Obviously yeah.”

“Should we bow then?” Rhodey asked

Thor shook his head and stopped him from doing so “No it’s actually fine.”

“And him?” Steve asked and pointed at Loki who had his arms crossed

“My brother is harmless and as you know the attack on New York wasn’t caused by him, he too was mind controlled by some being” Thor said and swung his arm around Loki

Their reunion was cut short when darkness started to cloud over and the beautiful view was then being covered by dark clouds, everyone stood in a fighting stance and was waiting on what was going to appear.

Soon a glowing neon suit stepped out along with 10 more people that looked so different yet had similarities to them, the darkness then subsided when all of them stepped foot on the place, the neon guy in front looked at everyone as if though he’s analyzing them

Tony stared at the suit and thought of how futuristic it was, he knew he hasn’t seen it ever in his life just by simply looking at it,

“Identify yourselves!” Thor demanded as he directed his gaze at the two boys who looked like a young version of him and loki but both with shorter hair and different weapons

The armored neon guy started to walk forward “Are you the avengers?”

The question seemed odd but they all nodded, everyone looking at the person opposite to them

“Yes we are.” Tony replied “And you? Who are you?”

The armored guy looked at him, his suit shining and emitting energy that his own suit could feel, something similar.

He stopped walking and clenched his own fist before looking back at Tony

“The future, tomorrow, the next generation” Tony furrowed his eyebrows as the guy talked “Your Legacy”

And with that he threw an upper cut that blasted Tony from his feet and with a blink they were all surprised to see the neon guy now behind him and punching him once again that caused the billionaire to land at the ground hard

“Okay wow you can teleport.” Tony commented “guess it’s time to learn a lesson kids”

And with that hell went loose, all of them were fighting against the ones they had similar powers with, Bruce wanted to turn into the hulk but before he could a girl in her mid 20’s injected him with something

“W-what’d you do..” Bruce weakly asked

The brunette girl smirked and left him as he slowly fell asleep, Thor and Loki decided to battle it out with the two boys they saw out of curiosity, Thor was surprised by the strength the boy with blonde hair had, he was able to take all of his punches seemingly well

Thor was getting annoyed and so decided it out himself, his eyes turning blue as lightning started to linger in his body and with one punch he aimed it at the boy, the boy uses his arm to protect himself to slowly walk towards Thor not knowing that his lightning was just making him stronger, the boy comes face to face with him as his mouth gaped open

“Impossible”

Thor said and was then thrown off the ground by a punch as strong as his

Loki on the other hand was having a great time fighting with the boy who looked and acted incredibly like him, both were fighting with daggers and would always end up as the other besting the other one

“Asgardian” Loki mused as they fought

The boy looked at him before countering all of his attacks “Partly”

Loki stared as the boy caught his wrist and it started burning, the blue skin on the boy’s arm showing and so was his, he then counters this with a kick as he rubbed off the frost bite that seemed to have gotten him

“Jotun then.”

The Avengers was definitely not prepared for what they were facing, it’s as though they knew them so well and was able to predict all of their attacks before doing it or they just simply prepared for them.

They didn’t even know why they were fighting them in the first place, maybe it was something personal but they absolutely had no idea what they were fighting for or what their goal was out of this battle with the so called future.

 

Cap was facing it off with a boy who had his old shield and he wanted to find out why he has it.

“I don’t know who you are but I very well know that that shield shouldn’t be yours.” He said as he used it counter the boy’s attack

He chuckled “That’s not what I remember sir”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at his reply and simply fought back, he somehow had respect for the boy and his perseverance, most of his enemies would be down by now but he knew this one was different and he had to know what was behind this

“Your armor is no match against mine.”

Tony and the neon guy as he referred to, was then battling it out in the sky, the damages caused by him was then restoring its way, he was silently praising himself for making the armor earlier

“For a guy like you, you turn out to have a really big ego.”

The so called neon guy chuckled “Guess where I got that from?”

Everyone was either down or up but it showed that no one was going to stop unless the other team was down, _permanently._ It would take forever, they were so equally matched together that it was absolutely hard to analyze what the other was going to do next

 

“EVERYONE STOP!”

 

So everyone did, Doctor Strange slowly stepped out of his portal along with Wong and stared at the fighting bunch, and what seemed to be odd was the younglings seemed to acknowledge him

“Doctor Strange..” The boy with cap’s shield greeted “It is an incredible honor to meet you sir.”

Tony then furrowed his eyebrows “Are we just going to forget about the fact that these unknown aliens, people or whatever just tried to kill us with no absolute reason?!”

“Not to mention they’re imposters!” Thor shouted

Strange sighed and rolled his eyes as he thought of a way on how to explain it

“I know them” He started “Well not literally, I just believe that what they’re going to say is true.”

“And what are they gonna say?” Natasha asked as she kept her aim on the so called imposters

“That we’re from the future.” Neon guy’s helmet then disappeared and revealed a boy with brunette hair, blue eyes and a bit of goatee

 

“And we’ve come to kill you”


	3. His Plan All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legacy explains their goal and why they're willing to do it.

“Hold it pretty boy” Strange said as he stood in between of the two teams “This will not turn out good alright? By killing them you’ll create a much more dangerous path for the future, and when that happens no one will be able to protect it.”

The neon guy then slowly lowers his repulsors as he looked at Doctor Strange

“Did you just say you were from the future?” Rhodey asked as if though they were crazy

“Who’s who from the future?” Bruce slowly stood up while he rubbed his neck as he waited for an answer

 The brunette girl sighed and nodded “Yes we are.”

 “Who are you then?” Natasha directed his question at the armored boy who seemed hesitant to even answer the question

 He sighed “Alexander Edward Stark at your service.”

 He sarcastically bowed as he rolled his eyes, definitely not happy with how the events just changed, Tony backed up as his eyes widened and stared at the boy who was in front of him

 “Before you ask yes, I am your son and we’re called the Legacy.” Alex replied

 Natasha slowly lowers his gun as they stared at the Legacy in front of them, _are they our children?_ She asked herself

 “You?” Thor pointed at the two boys they faced “What are your names?”

 The blonde boy griped his sword before glancing at the black haired boy beside him

 “I am Vicus of Asgard, Son of Thor.” Vicus introduced

 “And I am Vali of Asgard” The black haired boy said “Son of Loki.”

 The two gods looked at each other thinking the same thing, this was all too much, is this why Heimdall wanted the two of them to come down instead.

 “James Rogers” The boy with cap’s shield said before anyone asked “Creepy we know.”

 “Emma Banner.” The brunette girl said and glanced at Bruce

 “Diana Maximoff”

 “Flint Barton”

 “Carly Barton”

 “Thalia Romanoff”

 “Ethan Romanoff”

 “And this guy is a simple hostage.” Alex said as he motioned to the chained up guy beside Ethan who was struggling to get out of his grasp

The Avengers seemed dumbfounded, they can’t possibly believe them in an instance, these were their children from the future, did they actually have a peaceful life for once that they all decided to lay low and start their own family?

 For a moment everyone stood there awkwardly silent and stared at the others, they noticed all of the similarities but wasn’t fully convinced unlike Strange who was certain of where they’re from

 “Look, we didn’t come here to prove our heritage.” Emma started off “There’s only one reason we came and that’s to kill all of you.”

 The Avengers gave the brunette girl a confused look, if these were their children then why would they kill their own parents? It didn’t seem to make any sense for them

 Bruce slowly stepped out as he stared at the girl “Why would you kill us then? Why kill your parents?”

 “Because all of you took over the world.” Strange finished “You were known as _The Hunters,_ not the Avengers.”

 It didn’t seem possible, they all knew for themselves that they couldn’t do that thing, aside from Loki of course but that’s what they’re defending it from, they knew they couldn’t possibly be the ones they’re trying to fight against

 “Absurd.” Thor hissed “We are not capable of such thing.”

 Vicus snorted “You were capable, killing off millions of mortals when one disobeyed, hunting those who did not want to bow down to you, sought of ways to murder your own kin.”

 Thor backed up, he could do no such thing, killing his own kin? He wouldn’t even let anyone harm Loki lest it was him, he was not that kind of person he was described to be and it disgusted him.

“Tell me what we did again.” Tony said as he stared at his _son_ eye to eye, something in it just made him soft and whole again but he knew not to believe immediately

 Alex gritted his teeth as he stopped the tears from falling, he didn’t want to act all vulnerable in front of them and be known as the one who gave up to his emotions first, it would hunt him forever.

 “Well at first we all lived in peace.” Alex started off “We seemed to have a peaceful life, we all lived in one place asides from Vicus and Vali since they were on Asgard..”

 Everyone then turned their attention to Alex who was then starting to explain the root and reason on why they were here and why they were doing what they wanted to do

 

 “We would have breakfast together and have laughs, Uncle Ste- I mean Steve teaching James how to defend himself, Bruce teaching Emma about science, Clint showing Flint and Carly how to aim right, Natasha training both Ethan and Thalia to be the best fighters, Thor and Loki teaching their children how to be kings and you..”

 

Alex stared at Tony as he stepped closer “You taught me how be like you, how to be better.”

 The Avengers had a pit in their stomach filled with sympathy and doubt, they were trying to understand how they became a failure to them and how in earth would they ever turn their backs on them.

 

“But then all of you turned out to be the person we didn’t expect you guys to be.” James started as he looked his father dead in the eyes “We were just 12 when all of you were clouded by power, at first it was just those criminals you were killing off but when the world was cleansed, you guys thirsted for more, you were willing to kill anyone who disobeyed you, including us.”

 

Natasha shook her head in confusion “Why would we do that? We can’t pos-“

 

“Controlled.” Thalia mused “We learned that someone was controlling you, we were running and hiding, at 14 we thought we were going to have hope, Thor and Loki came and started battling the Iron Legion and were wiped out easily by them, but then we expected too soon, they too were brought down and their leader saw value in them, he knew that with two gods he could take down anything and so he had them controlled too and guess what, the hunters became indestructible”

 

Thor was shaking it off, he knew that it couldn’t be possible for someone to control a god like him and Loki knew that even though he was evil, he wasn’t mad. Thor pushed his other friends aside as he walked in front going face to face with Alex who held his stern face on as he always do.

 

“Lies.” Thor hissed “gods like us cannot be controlled, and mostly we do not kill out of power that we already have.”

 “But you did.” Vicus copied Thor’s actions and came face to face with his father “You want to know what _you_ did?”

 Vicus was shouting now as Vali did his best to hold his cousin down “You both killed Voltir and Narvi! Your own two sons! Our own brothers!”

 Loki watched in confusion as anger swelled upon his nephew and son although he noticed that Vali was just holding it, not wanting to let loose.

 

“My brother Voltir was getting worried, the two of you haven’t come home yet and so him and Narvi, Vali’s older brother decided to go to Midgard, both of them were sworn to protect each other as is Vali was sworn to protect me and I him. After days of waiting we finally got word that they’re home, we were overjoyed by the news, but then they forgot to mention, they just weren’t alive.”

 

Thor stumbled back into Loki as a look of regret and confusion flashed across his face, it just wasn’t possible to kill his own son and nephew, even though he doesn’t have him yet in this time he still knew that when he has a child, he’d make sure that no one ever lays a finger.

 “Enough reason for us to kill you?” Alex asked as his helmet once again covered his head as he stood in a fighting stance and so did the others but the avengers did nothing, they stood there and stared at their so called children wanting to believe them somehow

 Strange then regained his position back between them so that the Legacy won’t attack their parents or else it would create a huge alteration on the future that’ll come.

 “As I said you can’t kill them” Strange said “All you need to do is snap them out of the control, bring them back to normal.”

 “You think we haven’t even tried that sorcerer?!” Vali spat out “Do you think of us as fools you pathetic creature?”

 Loki raised his eyebrows, this boy was certainly his son, he had the same silver lined tongue as him and it did make him a little bit proud

 “We tried everything Dr. Strange” Alex retorted “If you weren’t informed I am the smartest person in the world, if it wasn’t ending or something”

Natasha gave Tony a look that this boy was certainly a son of us just by hearing him talk but still as usual, he shrugged it off.

 “There is a way.” Strange started “You can destroy the one controlling them, if you kill them, all of you will die too and they’ll use it to make advanced technologies and this time no one will protect earth.”

 “We don’t even know what they used nor do we know where it came from” Flint answered hoping that the sorcerer supreme might actually have information

 Doctor Strange then held out his hand and out came some sort of magical hologram that showed a man “This is who you’re facing.”

 Alex stared at the large man about 8ft or so, he was holding a large axe and his eyes were all black, there were guards surrounding him although those guards seemed like a void, no face or anything, just pure darkness.

 “With the power of your suit, combined with Diana’s powers, and the godforce of Vali and Vicus, you can defeat him and when you do your parents will be free.”

 Diana shook her head “We don’t even know where to find him nor who he is.”

 

 

“Koenir finds you.”

 

 

They all turned to the tied up man beside Ethan as he had a mischievous smirk playing on his lips

 “I thought you were intelligent Stark?” He hissed with a chuckle “This was his plan all along. To have you here back on the past, no one to make his hunters feel vulnerable and no one to fight against, a clean slate.”

 Alex’s face swelled with madness as he tried to hit the man but James and Strange held him back, he just fell into his trap and now there’s nothing he can do about it, they just lost.

 “I’m going to kill you bastard!” He shouted but the man merely laughed

 “This was a one way trip and man was it worth it.” He taunted “The world is ripe for the picking.”

 It made Alex madder but they had to stop him from attacking the man so that’s when Steve decided to step in and help them contain the outraged boy wo was inches away from tearing the man’s head off

 “Petty.”

They all stared with wide eyes as the man fell with a quick slit to the throat by Vali, he rolled his eyes and wiped off the blood from his daggers before walking back beside Vicus

 “He’s only a burden to us.”

 They decided not to question it and so all of them focused their attention back on the Legacy and what they were going to do about it knowing that their plan just completely failed

 Ethan ran his fingers through his hair before dropping his arms to the side “So what do we do now? Stuck in the past now are we?”

 “I’m sorry I can’t take you back” Strange said “It would be dangerous to even go near time travel.”

 James nodded in understanding before finally sitting down on a nearby rock with everyone staring at him “Guess we wait here for a portal to pop up.”

 Rhodey then stared at Tony and motioned for him to come over in which he did with a roll of hi eyes, Rhodey crossed his arms and stared at the Legacy.

 “You gotta take them in man.” Rhodey started in which Tony immediately disagreed at “That’s your son Tones! You gotta help them” 

“And what if this is all a trick huh?” Tony asked “What if they’re just spies sent in to infiltrate us.”

 Rhodey groaned “We both know you haven’t seen that kind of tech anywhere! And look at you two! The resemblance shouts you without a doubt.”

 Tony was arguing with himself, should he really take care of these kids right now? He wasn’t even sure if they’re actually saying the truth but Doctor Strange showing up and actually believing them kind of made sense, what harm could it cause?

 “You kids can stay at my place I guess..” Tony started that caused all of their heads to whip towards him “And maybe you and your rogue group too could stay for the meantime until we finish on helping these children.”

 Everyone was shocked by the offer but didn’t decide to question any further.

 

 


	4. Small talks and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally gathers up the courage to ask about the truth by talking to The Legacy.

Alex settled in the room that was given to him, he snooped around checking out each furniture, it was exactly like the Tower he was raised in except there were some few modifications and the technology was far more evolved there.

He grabbed the clothes that was neatly folded on top of his bed and changed into the jeans and red shirt, he smirked slightly, _even before I was born, red seemed to rule,_ it was without a doubt his favorite color and now he knew why. Alex extended his arm and watched as it began to be covered by suit, he sighed in relief knowing that there were no major damages.

“Great one you got there” His head whipped to the doorframe in an instance to see Tony, his father leaning and watching him, Alex looked him up and down before placing down the old clothes he wore

Alex stood by the window as the he merely watched the sunset “Hyperpulse armor mark 47.”

Tony smirked before nodding to himself, he was not great at engaging in a conversation especially with _his son,_ he already got that part. Tony walked slowly and sat on the edge of the bed joining Alex on staring out into the wonderful view of New York.

“Impressive” Tony praised “What’s happening there?”

Alex turned to face his dad and my did it soften his heart, the urge to run into his arms and hug him but then they both knew it would be extremely weird in a situation like this.

He shrugged “End of the world.”

“Obviously.” Tony quipped as he rolled his eyes “I mean what have you left there?”

Alex stared at him for a moment before sighing briefly, he really wants to know about the future somehow.

“Well my sister, brothers, mom, the techs, my suits and probably you guys.” Alex answered before staring back outside the window

“Hold on.” Tony stood up and furrowed his eyebrows as he stood beside Alex “I’ve got more children?”

Alex rolled his eyes “I’m the oldest, Elara who’s a year younger than me, and the twins, Anthony and Antoine.”

Tony somehow felt the urge to chuckle as he crossed his arms, Alex gave him a look of confusion as he tried to comprehend why the hell his father was laughing without no reason.

“I actually decided to lay low.” Tony said ”Your mom? Pepper?”

Alex nodded and chuckled “Elara takes after her”

Tony looked at the Alex and realized that all his features came from him, the kid was a walking clone 

"You do look like me you know." Tony motioned to his appearance

Alex rolled his eyes "Wait till you see Antoine and Anthony," 

The armored avenger chuckled before saying something he immediately regretted 

“How old are you guys?” Tony wanted to mentally slap himself for asking that question, he was surely becoming weird with all the questions but Alex didn’t actually mind any of it, he was even glad that he was concerned about them and their well being.

“Just turned 25 a month ago, Elara’s 24 and the twins are turning 18 next month.” A small frown appeared on his face as he realized that he won’t actually be there with them as they turn 18, he wanted to so much, he wanted to surprise them but then the world was ending anyways so they had no absolute time for it

Tony nodded and made a mental note of it “I should probably give you some time, also I’d have to tell Pepper, or your mom if you’d like to call her that. She’d have my head if I don’t call back any time now.”

Alex gave out a small chuckle before nodding and watching his dad close the door behind him, he found it actually nice to be staying in the place but then he knew for himself that it wasn’t right, they had to find a way to get back and stop Koenir before they completely lose their parents and the world.

* * *

 

Ethan and Thalia both shared the same room as they both did ever since they were children, Thalia was the oldest and therefore he had to take care of Ethan even though he acted as if he was the boss. Ethan stared at her sister as she dried her hair in front of the mirror, he wanted to ask her something but he was deciding against it

“You can tell me what’s bothering you Ethan rather than stare at me like a creep.” Thalia snapped that caused the younger Romanoff to chuckle as he fell to the bed with his gaze directed to nothing but the ceiling

“You think she’d care?” Ethan finally got to ask, Thalia stared at his younger brother trying to come up with a rational answer, she was also wondering about the same thing but well, his brother already beat her to it

She shrugged “I don’t know, maybe? But we both know her in general and I guess that’s the answer.”

Ethan wasn’t fully satisfied with the answer but decided to not push the topic further on, he was just wondering if their mother in the future was actually the same person here in the past, before the hunter thing though.

He stood up and stretched his body before heading for the door “Let’s get something in the kitchen? Tony said we’re free to do anything”

Thalia shrugged and followed his brother’s lead, they walked towards the kitchen as the lights automatically turned on, Thalia asked Ethan to make her coffee in which he obliged to do with a witty remark, she was feeling a bit nauseous though because of the time travel they did but decided not to care about it anyways.

“When’s the last time we had a drink this comfortable?” Ethan asked motioning to what they were doing right now, in the kitchen counter drinking some expensive coffee without worrying about anyone attacking them

Thalia chuckled and started to reminisce “I think when we were 13”

They both shared a laugh before a certain click of shoes caught their attention, it was actually Sam and Natasha, they all stared at the other while Sam stood awkwardly beside Natasha

“I just came to get some tarts.” Sam said and reached for it in the drawer “Ya’ll should probably talk so I’ll leave you guys”

Natasha was left to stare at his two children, Ethan who had the short brown locks, blue eyes and firm stance then at Thalia who had long wavy red hair and those same eyes as his brother, they looked so much like her but then she knew it was impossible

“What happened in the red room cursed me to bear no child at all.” Natasha stated, not wanting to endure the memories she had in there

Thalia looked at her “You always told us that there’s nothing magic can’t do”

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows “This was caused by magic?”

“You once helped an old woman who was robbed, turns out she was a sorcerer who was actually dying, she invited you home and showed you pictures of her late husband and grandchildren, she asked you if you had a family and you told her you could never have one, that old woman took the opportunity to use her powers one last time again and she then made you fertile, but you could only have two children, still you cherished it and told us every single day that we were miracles sent from heaven, you never stopped telling that story when we were kids.”

Thalia finished and waited for her reaction, Ethan took a sip of his coffee and waited for the same thing. Natasha started to smile before a heavy breath came out of her mouth

“So I did have a chance.” Natasha smiled and decided to engage in a conversation, it was after all the future she was talking to, you don’t encounter that everyday.

Ethan nodded “Pretty much.”

Natasha leaned on the counter and just simply stared at the two of them “So tell me about yourselves, I’m quite sure I didn’t just name you Ethan and Thalia.”

A smile and bust of joy started appear in the siblings’ face, their mother from the past who didn’t even knew they existed actually cared, they somewhow managed to think of it as the best feeling in the world.

Thalia placed her coffee down before smiling “Well, you named me _Natalia Franceska Romanova_ and I’m 26 years old now.”

“ _Nathaneal Ivan_ and luckily enough I’m only 25.” Ethan chuckled as Thalia gave him a soft blow to the arm, Natasha watched her children, if she could even call them that, and was suddenly reminded of the human in her that she thought never existed after all she’d been through and seeing this made her more comfortable for the future to come “We’re sorry for attacking you.”

Natasha shook her head “It’s fine, you did what you thought was a way to save the universe.”

* * *

 

Almost every avenger decided to go and talk to their _offsprings_ even though they weren’t really sure about it, but one thing did cross their minds, if they were here to change the future then this might be the only time that they’ll see them and they wanted to take the opportunity of actually being a parent.

Steve was nervous, he never had a background with children, he didn’t even have a sibling and that was scaring him inside, what If he was a bad father and that his son actually feared him? What if he didn’t spend enough time with James and now he despises him, negative thoughts flooded into his mind but all of that vanished when James opened the door and gave the American patriot a puzzled look as he stood there with a small smile.

“Can I come in?” Steve asked as James immediately nodded and moved aside, he didn’t even expect his father to come and visit him knowing that he was somewhat coy, not that he didn’t want it though “I’m sorry if I somehow disturbed you”

James shook his head and let out a tiny smile “It’s all good sir.”

Steve wanted to praise his manners but decided not to, he wanted to make it as short as possible knowing that the kid might actually need some time to rest before they start finding a way to save the future from _them._

“I’m sorry, I’m just quite flustered with all this” Steve remarked as he motioned to the empty space around him hoping that James knew what he was referring to which of course he did

James sighed “I understand that you came here looking for answers..”

Steve looked at him and started taking in his features, bright blue eyes, golden blond hair, broad shoulders and the exact features he himself has, he took a quick mental sketch about it, _maybe draw him sometime,_ he told himself.

“Out of curiosity I guess.” Steve replied as he nervously rubbed his palms on his leg, the agitation in him was quite obvious that he wanted it to stop

James pulled out a chair from the table and stared at his feet, he was trying to think of what he was going to say first, this was the first time he actually talked to his father after years, last time he did, _they did,_ they were only 12 or 13.

“I’m 25, then there’s Samantha, she’s 23, we left her and Howard who’s now 20, back at the future if that’s what we call it.” James said as he stifled a laugh

Steve knew exactly what he was talking about “So I had two boys and a girl huh?”

He recognized that he actually named his two boys after his two friends, James, who was obviously Bucky and Howard who happened to be Tony’s dad. He always thought of it and knowing that he actually did it made him smile, Samantha however, he didn’t know where that came from but he liked it.

“Two girls actually, Julia’s 27.” James added “Supposed to be anyways.”

Steve started to look muddled as he tried to piece what he just said, and just as he did his eyes widened in shock and guilt.

“A-and I did it?” Steve asked “Oh god.”

James’ eyes widened and shook his head “No no no, it was those void things, Koenir’s allies of some sorts.”

A heavy breath left Steve’s chest but the guilt didn’t, one of his children died in the future? He may have no experience with children but he did know that losing a child feels like torture, death but with endless pain, and knowing that he was Captain America didn’t make it easier, he saved the world but not his own family.

“Tell me what happened” Steve said

James sighed and stared at his father “I was 18 when we fought a swarm of voids down Long Island, a group of civilians were trapped inside that building and the voids were there to clean up, Me, Julia, Alex, Carly, Ethan and Thalia were to get everyone out while the others guarded the perimeter, we did do our job and got them out but not everyone, the voids were already inside but then a mother said her kid was not behind her anymore.”

“She went in?” Steve predicted

James lightly shrugged “Me, Julia and Ethan did, we needed to be discrete and quiet, we had no time for a fight, we saw the girl hiding beside a table and there were 3 voids in that room, we motioned for the girl to slowly come to us which she did  but the voids tracked her movement and saw us, we battled it and they started to swarm inside, we started running but it caught up on us and Julia said it needed to be slowed down, I volunteered to do so but she said me and Ethan were fast runners and could get her out immediately, they were too many, even I knew that, I didn’t want to leave her but if we did then we’d die too and her death had no point.”

Steve was dumbfounded, he was sure the bravery came from him and it was only this time he understood why Tony once told him that sometimes being brave was dumb, with the story he told him he did feel like it was.

“You were so brave.” Steve didn’t realize it slipped off his mouth

James chuckled “Our dad’s Captain America, what did you expect?”

It caused Steve to smile, the pride in his voice as his son spoke so highly of him which he believed he didn’t even deserve but hey, it was the only praise he wanted.

“You’re not mad at me? Your other siblings?” Steve asked, if they were he would understand and he just wanted to know

James chuckled and shook his head “There’s nothing to be mad about, it wasn’t your fault nor was it your choice.”

Steve was lucky to have such an understanding and kind son “And I’m sorry if we weren’t there for you, any of you that time.”

James didn’t care, they only attacked them in an instance because if they did talk to them they’d probably give into their emotions and have second thoughts, which is not what they needed at that moment they came but now, he was glad that he did.

* * *

 

Diana laughed “You know why Lucas”

The sorceress chuckled as she levitated above her bed with her eyes closed while talking to his brother back in the future, they had this sort of bond in where they’d be able to talk to each other and feel what’s happening to the other, it was a bonding spell her mother placed upon them to make sure that they’ll take care of each other forever.

_“You really need to take some confidence lessons from me sister.”_

Diana shook her head at her brother’s reply as she wanted to mentally roll her eyes “Alexander is with us, I’m pretty sure he’s a better teacher than you.”

_“He is a Stark after all though there’s a difference between confident and egotistical, you know that right?”_

She knew very well of course “Really? It seems pretty the same for you.”

A knock echoed from the door that caused her to open her eyes, she knew exactly who it was “Look I’ve got to go, let’s talk later.”

_Lucas sighed “Fine, bye Diana.”_

She fell to the bed with a thud and ran towards the door only to be met by Wanda and Vision, there it was, the confidence she never had, she moved out of the way as a gesture of letting them in which they seemed to understand fairly enough.

Diana looked around her room as she started to panic inside, she inserted her hand inside her back pocket as her eyes started to roam around, her brother was right, she did lack confidence, _better start taking that lessons from Alex now._

“We heard you talking to someone” Wanda pointed out “Did we interrupt you?”

Diana smiled and shook her head no “It was just my brother.”

Vision and Wanda let out a small ‘oh.’ Before sitting down on the edge of her bed “So you have a phone? Didn’t know it could work with such distance.”

She shook her head and slowly sat down on the small couch “We have this bond, we can talk to each other telepathically and feel what the other one is feeling, you placed the spell on us to make sure we always had each other’s back.”

Of course, Wanda thought back to what happened to Pietro which would explain this counter measure she created

“What’s his name? your brother?” Vision suddenly asked that caused both of the woman to look at him “I’m sorry for my boldness”

Diana shrugged it off “Lucas Magnus Maximoff..”

Wanda smiled at the name, she really did out done herself “Does he look like Pietro?”

The question caused the younger witch to chuckle “Very much so.”

Vision started to rub Wanda’s arm as she smiled and melted into his touch, the feeling of joy swelling in her chest and Vision could undoubtedly feel it which also made him happy

“But how?” Wanda asked “I mean, Vision isn’t human.”

Diana chuckled “You’re a sorceress, you could do it with a snap of your finger, you could do anything you desired and what you desired was me and Lucas.”

Wanda stared at Vision happily knowing that they can indeed have a family of their own just as when they thought they can’t “And did it have any side effects perhaps?”

Vision asked in which Diana shrugged at “We did have powers, Lucas has his super speed and I have your powers, plus we were the first avengers offspring, and we stopped aging when we reached 25.”

“What do you mean?” Vision asked

“We were born way before the others were, Me and Lucas’ real age is 32, but then we stopped aging at 25 which is more of a blessing than a side effect really.” Wanda gasped, they were almost the same age in this time line and Wanda was really blown away

Wanda took her time and just simply stared at her beautiful daughter, those auburn curls and light blue orbs, “Were we a good parent?”

A small smile started to spread on Diana’s face “Of course you were, except for the fact that you were being controlled but for the time being, yes you were.”

It was a relief for Wanda to hear those words coming out from her lips and Vision somehow felt reassured, he was still trying to cope up with these feelings he wasn’t really supposed to have, he was an AI for god’s sake and now he has a freaking daughter which he wasn’t opposed to in any kind of way

* * *

 

Emma however liked being left alone, unless she was with Alex, they’re best friends and they shared the same interests but she knew that the armored hero was probably having a talk with his dad since she found Tony on his way to Alex’s room while she went to the balcony to have some time alone

“Hey.” And of course it was her dad, who else would come up with that kind of greeting rather than Bruce Banner himself, she found her dad as the sheepish kind of guy which is in contrast to the Hulk

Emma smiled “Hi.”

She preferred the small reply as Bruce leaned on the railing of the balcony probably thinking what he was going to say.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous and all that.” Bruce replied as he rubbed his palms together, he had a few encounters with children but as far as he knew, these weren’t kids anymore.

“You always were” Emma replied “I inherited that from you, the only people I’m comfortable talking with are probably you and Alex, and also that gamma thing I guess..”

Bruce raised his eyebrows “T-the gamma was passed on to you?”

The concern and shock flashed through his face which Emma found funny “You are my father, of course it was, but you found a way to stabilize it, I didn’t need to turn into a green thing”

It seemed like a good news to Bruce because it was, at least he could rest knowing that his daughter would not undergo what he went through, it could mean that the full power of the Hulk was at her disposal without having to turn into a green rage monster and that was something he was finally proud of

“It’s a warzone there isn’t it?” Bruce asked in which she nodded

“You could never see it like this.” Emma replied “It was dark, clouded, and you smell the faint scent of death from anywhere, seeing this now just reminded me of how much I wished for peace to truly come back.”

Bruce felt pity, he left his daughter dealing with a problem that was impossible to solve, having her seen the true world at such a young age was something a parent wanted, he told himself once, that if he had a kid he would probably retire and find a way to get rid of the gamma but turns out that’s not how it worked

“We’ll do everything we can to help you.” Bruce said as a way to reassure her

Emma smiled “We know you will, _dad._ ”

She then walked away as Bruce grinned, he didn’t realize how much it meant to be called a dad, he found it extremely pleasing and it just simply made him happier.

* * *

 

Flint and Carly knew that their dad would talk to them, it was quite obvious as to seeing all of the Avengers went to their children either to prove they were telling the truth or to know if they were lying.

“I’m seriously sleepy Carls..” Flint murmured drowsily as he fell to the bed face first and indulging in the soft and comfortable bed they were in

Carly rolled her eyes “Then sleep, no ones stopping you.”

“But I can’t.” Flint replied eyeing his sister who turned to look at him

She sighed “You’re waiting for him aren’t you?”

He didn’t reply instead he rolled his eyes and buried his face into his pillow, not a few moments later a knock was heard from the door, the siblings exchanged looks knowing who it was

“Speak of the devil.” Carly said as she walked to the door, it revealed the archer wearing an edgy smile on his face “Come in.”

And so Clint did, Carly sat on her bed while Flint was getting up from his, Clint smiled as he leaned on the table his his arms crossed

“I was actually debating if I should come” Clint confessed with a light chuckle “But then the other guys were doing it so they helped 50%”

Flint creased his eyebrows in confusion “50%?”

“The other 50% was me wanting to know about you guys so yeah..” Clint retorted with a slight nod

Carly tucked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear whilst thinking of what she should say, their father wanted to know about them and she had no idea where to start, it was years since the last time they talked, kids even, but now they were already adults so it was kind of weird.

“You taught us how to fight.” Flint started so that Carly wouldn’t tense up a bit

She nodded “Aunt Nat and you would always bring us to the SHIELD, along with Ethan and Thalia, we would always train there.”

Clint smiled, at least he taught them something he was actually planning to do, when they fought earlier he noticed their aim and their skills, at first he was cursing out because of how skilled they were but now he was proud

“You guys almost killed me out there” Clint laughed “But then I’m still proud, bringing your old man down.”

The siblings had mixed emotions, they didn’t know if they should feel happy, shocked or just simply confused, but one emotion topped it all. A smile crept on their face as they shared a glance and looked back at their father

“I mean you’re actually old” Flint teased

Clint gasped “How dare you young man, who raised you?”

Carly suddenly felt comfortable at what he was seeing, the constant bickering her dad and brother always do every morning back when her dad wasn’t being controlled, it felt normal even though it certainly wasn’t, they were in the future for god’s sake.

“An old man.” Carly replied with a smirk, Clint smiled, deep inside he was actually thanking that they ended here in the future even though they’d probably come into their lives far from now


	5. Harnessing the Godforce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vali and Vicus tries to harness the godforce whilst their fathers, Loki and Thor seemed to be curious about the two young asgardians.

The Asgardian cousins found themselves unable to sleep, both were so shocked at the sudden turn of events, they didn’t expect to be sleeping in a comfortable tower with their parents, they had stored too much rage and power and they had to let it out

“Are you even certain of where we’re going brother?” Vali annoyingly asked as they walked in the large halls of the Stark Tower, they both called each other brothers ever since the beginning and they got more used to it when their actual brothers did die

Vicus rolled his eyes as he kept on walking faster “I have been to this tower once when I was a mere child, I believe I can locate the whereabouts of their training room.”

Vali as usual didn’t trust Vicus in these kind of situations, what can he say? His cousin was obnoxious, arrogant and was known for his loud mouth, the exact copy of Thor as most people would say.

Vicus groaned exasperatedly as he raised his arm in disappointment, he wasn’t sure about it but he had to try, he hadn’t expected it to be such different from the tower they had at the future which was currently destroyed at the moment

“My doubts never seemed to fail me.” Vali mocked that earned him a glare from Vicus

“Shut up, _brother._ ” Vicus replied as he started looking around for information but then his face lit up as he realized something “How foolish of me, this tower has some talking walls which might actually help us.”

Vali rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “And you think about this now.”

Vicus didn’t mind the comment as he looked around the walls “Computer – err I apologize for not knowing your name but do you know where the training room is?”

It took a second before FRIDAY actually replied “My name is F.R.I.D.A.Y and yes I do know where the training room is”

Vicus’ face lit up as he glanced at his little cousin whom he urged to continue walking “If you would both follow my voice sir Thorson and Lokison.”

They nodded to themselves as they followed the instruction given to them, the young thunderer then realized that the tower they were in was completely different from the ones they had back at their time.

As soon as the cousins reached the room, the lights started up that showed the huge space they could actually use for fighting

“What training mode do you require sirs?”

Vali scrunched his eyebrows “Training mode?”

“This room can be turned into a real life training stimulation, would you rather choose easy, average, hard, hulk mode or berserk?”

Vicus and Vali shared a look of interest on the last one, they surely didn’t like it too easy and the hulk one seems to be over the top but the last one was something they were curious about

“Berserk?” Vicus repeated

If an AI could nod then FRIDAY would’ve but then she can’t “Yes sir Vicus, it is the training routine your father often chooses when he is here on earth, I may warn you that this mode is extremely hard and advance-“

“We’ll do it.” Vicus exclaimed causing Vali to give him a dumbfounded look

Vali stared at him “Did you even use your ears Vicus?”

“I very well did and that’s why we’re doing it” Vicus replied “Unless you’re too scared..”

Vicus smirked at his cousin, he knew the only way he’ll agree was to provoke him, it worked on several occasions and this one isn’t that much different, Vali sighed and slowly shook his head

“Remind me again why i’m still by your side cousin?” Vali stated as the room started to dim and the holograms started to appear, it felt real for them and they were somehow in the middle of the woods

Vicus chuckled as he drew out his sword “Because we’re family Vali.”

And so it starts, large creatures started to appear out of nowhere, all seemed vicious and real but they vanish one they’ve been hit, Vali shook his head as he held out his hand and a black spear started to appear, both of them fought side by side, Vicus laughing his way while Vali fought emotionless, he believed it wasn’t needed in battles because it’ll only hinder you from doing what you were meant to in the first place

The two prince moved gracefully around the training room obliterating everyone of them with ease, Vicus smiled as he decapitated the last one and watched as it vanished in the air

“Is that it?” Vicus asked unimpressed as the room went back to normal, it only took a minute or two because of their advanced strength as they didn’t see how dangerous it was

“I am in strict orders to not place the mode onto a higher level sirs unless it is permitted by Mr. Stark or Thor himself.”

The cousins cursed under their breath as Vicus slumped down to the ground placing his sword on the space beside him, Vali stared down at him as if he was trying to read his mind, not that he can’t though but he knew Vicus didn’t like it at all.

Vicus had enough of everyone underestimating them, it was as if everyone thought they were fragile even though they could take a bullet to the face and it would not give them a simple scratch, he wanted to prove everyone wrong but he knew he couldn’t do that because not even he believes in himself

“Is this room strong enough computer?” said Vicus as a thought popped into his head

Vali stared at his cousin in confusion but didn’t interrupt him, instead he decided to observe and guess what he was going to do

“Mr. Stark made this strong enough to withstand an atomic and nuclear blast.”

Vicus shrugged as he stood up “Is that as strong as the godforce?”

The younger prince’s eyes widened in shock as he reckoned what his cousin just said “What?”

Vicus sighed and looked at Vali as if he was deaf “You heard what I asked, could this room withstand the godforce?”

“I heard you clearly brother but what are meaning to say?” Vali asked

Outside of the tinted room, Loki and Thor were watching the two young ones as FRIDAY told them about the two asgardian prince deciding to have a little tour in the tower and about them picking the berserk mode which Thor himself changed into the average one without them knowing, he knew it was a bad thing to do but he couldn’t risk it and he didn’t know why,

Loki watched as the two cousins bickered like him and Thor used to do when they were young, Thor comes up with a plan and Loki was there to criticize it, they could hear them loud and clear from the speakers, they decided to not interfere and just listen to know if what they say were true

“What _godforce_ are they even talking about?” Loki asked as he crossed his arms, his eyes still glued to the boys

Thor shrugged “I am not certain but I believe it to be powerful and it is something they are trying to harness,”

The two decided to keep quiet and just continue to watch the two, ready to get in there in case what they were doing gets out of hand.

Vali shook his head as he rubbed his temples, he knew his cousin to be an idiot but he couldn’t believe he could be both stupid and idiot at the same time, he knew it was impossible for them to do and even if they could the whole place would be obliterated

“How do you plan to do that?” Vali asked “We cannot even do it, we tried and we failed, hundreds of times. Only our brothers and fathers could do such thing, they are the only ones worthy of such power.”

Vicus shook his head “But we are their sons, their heirs! We are gods and kings Vali, I do not know how but if there’s one thing our father told us it is that we are stronger, do you not believe them?”

“Well- my father _is_ a trickster.” Vali chuckled in which Vicus did too

“Oh cousin,” Vicus mused as he gripped Vali’s right shoulder “What do you say? I cannot do this without you, you know?”

Vali sighed “Of course you can’t, idiot.”

At that moment Vicus knew he was in, he sighed and placed his sword behind him and lend his hand, Vali looked down at it before taking it and closing his eyes focusing, Vicus’ grip got tighter as he tried his best to concentrate all of his powers into their palms but nothing was certainly happening except for utter awkwardness and intimacy which are both not fond of,

Vali sighed exasperatedly as he pulled his hand from Vicus’ shaking his head in the process, he knew it wouldn’t work and he was right, he knew that they were too weak to be doing a powerful act like that, the godforce was like ragnarok in your palms, it takes hundreds or thousands of years to be able to master that kind of power

“I told you,” Vali nudged “It is not going to happen, we are too young and weak for something as strong as ragnarok, this is ludicrous.”

He turned around and grabbed his black scepter on the ground and watched as it vanished on his grip, Vicus was sure they could do it, he couldn’t just let Vali lose hope

Thor watched as his son started thinking of a reason to make Vali believe in him that they can do it “They underestimate themselves,”

Loki shrugged as if it wasn’t obvious “Of course they do, they did not have anyone to guide them nor remind them who they really are,”

The god of thunder spared a glance at his little brother who had his attention towards the two prince who was now stuck in a moment of silence which made things more awkward than it already is

“You think it is our fault?” Thor asked “As far as I know they are the reason why Heimdall decided to send us _both_ down, he thinks this may be our only chance on seeing them.”

Loki shrugged “Maybe, they have come to change the future after all.”

Vicus couldn’t stop pacing and thinking at the same time, he was eager to control the godforce because he knew they could do it, he just needed to make his cousin believe again, he should, shouldn’t he? That thought flooded in his mind, to believe or not, he was torn in between

“Could you stop pacing around?” Vali hissed “You’re making my head hurt,”

Vicus rolled his eyes as the comment before a thought popped into his head, he looked at the pendant that was chained to his necklace, it was a pendant of the golden building of asgard but only half of it, the other half was with Vali of course

“Your necklace,” Vicus beamed “Voltir once said that if we were lost then this would help us, I-I mean we are lost right?”

“But that was when they were alive..” The sadness on Vali’s voice was obvious even though he tried to hide it “Narvi said the same, he said that when we were troubled all we needed to do was stick together and stay strong, some of their powers are here along with our fathers..”

They both looked at their pendant “It would not hurt if we tried,” Vali sighed as he removed his necklace and handed it over to Vicus

Vicus joined the pendant together, it made him smile as he saw the shining kingdom of asgard, they both wished to go back there, they missed it so much and they didn’t even know if their kingdom was in good hands

“Do you ever wish to go back?” Vicus asked

Vali smiled “Always,” He instantly replied “But we both know it is not possible, we failed everyone, we do not even know who sits atop the throne our fathers molded for us..”

Thor and Loki shared a look as they realized that an anonymous being was sitting on the sacred throne of asgard, they both knew they wouldn’t let that happen yet it somehow did

“Asgard is in the hands of an outsider?” Loki questioned to make sure that he translated it right

Thor nodded slowly “It seems so, who would dare steal that throne from our so- those children.”

Loki eyed his older brother as the thunderer almost proclaimed the two boys as their sons, Loki knew he was warming up just by seeing them and decided to shrug it off

“No need to hide it brother” Loki muttered

Thor chuckled and glanced at Loki “You seem to be doing good at it”

“I try,” said Loki as they focused their attentions back on the two boys, eyeing them like hawks

Vali and Vicus stared at the golden pendant that was sitting on Vicus’ palms, they were clearly in awe just by looking at it, they never did used it in any way because they wanted to reserve it for moments like this, moment when they are safe and alone

As they were starting to lose hope a golden light started to appear, it was somehow blinding them and so were Thor and Loki, as the cousins opened their eyes they couldn’t believe who was standing in front of them, they were about to cry and tear up, meanwhile behind the glass were the brothers who was staring in awe

Thor and Loki were staring at the two boys who was near their age but obvious enough to recognize that they were their sons, the one on the right had brunette hair and striking blue eyes, he wore an asgardian armor with a yellow cape flowing behind him, the guy next to him was about his height, he had raven black hair and electric blue eyes with the same armor and a navy blue cape behind him

“Do you see what I see brother..” Thor muttered as his jaw was on the floor

Loki slowly nodded “Very much so,”

The cousins started to smile as they were eager to run into their brother’s arms and hug the life out of them, they both thought how they looked like the day they went away

 _“Little brothers,”_ Voltir greeted with a smile _“I can see how eager both of you are to hug us, but it would be embarrassing to see both princes of asgard falling to the ground is it not?”_

Voltir and Narvi’s eyes glanced to the tinted glass where both their fathers were standing at hinting their presence but not revealing it yet, Loki gulped as Thor seemed like he’s seen a ghost

“Y-you both are not here?” Vali asked with a hint of hurt in his voice “Were you both trapped inside this pendant the whole time?”

Narvi chuckled _“Oh brother,”_ He mused _“We reside in Valhalla, we have never left you, you just used the chance to talk to us and here we are, which means that you both are utterly troubled.”_

Vicus nodded “We are cousin, we cannot fix this, I kept pushing Vali to think that we are strong but I too am losing hope, we do not have access to the godforce like you.”

 _“I shall pretend you did not just say that,”_ Voltir replied _“You two are born into greatness, why do you think you two are still alive?”_

Vicus shrugged “Because we were lucky not to die?”

Voltir rolled his eyes _“I somehow realize how stupid you can be,”_

 _“As do I realize that it must’ve come from you,”_ Narvi teased with a laugh that earned a glare from Voltir

 _“You are stronger and better than us brothers,”_ Voltir continued _“It is the reason why you both are here and given the second chance to meet our fathers and change the future”_

 _“Stop underestimating yourselves too much”_ Narvi said _“Father would hate that, we were born to be kings, we are gods.”_

Narvi had a sly smirk in his face knowing that their father was actually listening, Loki was indeed listening, intently than it seems, he noticed the boy’s mischievousness that with no doubt came from him

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Vali replied “If we were that strong then we would’ve saved the world, we could’ve saved you both.”

Narvi shook his head ushering a small smile _“We all know that could not be done, you need not blame yourselves,”_

“Give us a reason not to.” said Vicus with a stern voice as his fist clenched

Voltir smirked as he crossed his arms _“You want others to believe in you but you do not even want to believe in yourself, how do you think the godforce would react to that? If the ones summoning them didn’t trust themselves, do you think it would trust you?”_

The young cousins sighed as they perceived the truth from what Voltir said, they were obviously young and naïve, that’s what circling through the mind of the gods staring from outside, it was as if they were watching their childhood unfold before them

Thor had always been arrogant, he always let his actions speak rather than thinking what the outcome would be, he was the golden son, the crown prince, and then there’s Loki, the trickster, he was the one who made wise decisions yet it still goes unnoticed under his father’s eyes, he was considered as the evil one, the silver-tongued prince, yet in spite of their difference they both were always there to encourage each others as were they brought up to believe in themselves, but it was different with the cousins

 _“You don’t just force it out,”_ Narvi added _“It has to come from deep inside, the godforce is a sacred power, you both need to trust in yourselves, claim who you are.”_

 _“Or have you forgotten that too?”_ Voltir asked _“Remind everyone what you are capable of, what are you the gods of again?”_

Thor crossed his arms as he watched the two ‘ghosts’ give the cousins an encouragement speech, he suddenly remembered the same thing his father did to him when he was facing against his sister, Loki was curious of what they can do and how powerful they really are if what the two older cousins said was true

Vicus sucked in a deep breath before releasing it, he started to realize how long both of them had really claimed their titles, it was the exact moment he realized that he surely was missing something

“Vicus Thorson, Prince of Asgard, the God of Storms and Protection”

Narvi looked over to his little brother as he tilted his head to the side _“And you?”_

“Vali Lokison, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim, the God of Darkness and Chaos,”

The cousins suddenly felt good saying that out loud, they felt the pride surging in their body as they claimed who they really are, no hiding it nor suppressing what they are born to do and what they actually are capable of doing

 _“Does that not make you feel better?”_ Voltir asked as the two simply smiled in response _“And while the both of you are here, please do spend time with our fathers.”_

Thor and Loki looked each other at the mention of them, Loki simply shrugged as did Thor who looked shocked but still continued to hide it

“God of Storms and the God of Darkness huh..” Loki muttered

Thor sighed “Seems so,”

Before any of the cousins could reply, Voltir and Narvi started walking away that earned a hurt and perplexed reaction from their younger brothers, Vicus walked forward as he held out his hands towards them as a small gesture of stopping them

“You will leave us once more?” the woe from Vicus’ voice was obvious “Can you not stay?”

Voltir chuckled _“We have never left, we are always here for you, just do remember that it is you in control.”_

Vicus and Vali realized that they were both referring to them trying out the godforce, the two nodded and gave a small fake smile

“I want to see you soon,” Vali muttered yet all of them somehow heard it

Narvi’s face dropped _“You wish to die?”_

The question caused Vicus to whip his head towards his cousin in a shocked yet pleading manner, the brothers outside both felt sympathy even though they knew they shouldn’t

Vali was convincing himself that his life on Midgard was all a test, something he’ll easily pass, but he knew he was lying to himself, he just couldn’t handle the pain and suffering he’s going through, he seemed emotionless to everyone and himself but the truth was he was stirring with emotions, he thought he could kill his father and uncle but when he saw them he felt his whole world turn upside down, his will vanishing and fading away, but what he couldn’t handle most was seeing his cousin being filled empty hopes, even though he can’t say it verbally he loved Vicus Thorson to bits that he hated himself for it

“With you dying I’ll be left with nothing,” Vicus’ gentle voice waked him up from his trance

Vali being educated by Loki immediately shook his head and placed on a fake smile that only Loki noticed

“No, of course not.” Vali lied “I simply wish to say that may we see each other in Valhalla when our time has come,”

Vicus let out a small sigh in relief as he placed a hand on his cousin’s shoulder “I too agree with him, we shall keep each other alive, you needn’t worry.”

Narvi and Voltir gave them once last smile before nodding

_“We’re always here,”_

And with that, the older cousins vanished into thin air like the ghost they assumed them to be, Vali and Vicus were grinning like idiots as they stood in the center of training room

“It’s time to use your arrogance brother,” said Vicus as he held out his palms once more

Vali smirked as he placed his hands on top of Vicus’, Thor suddenly felt something inside him clench, a feeling that he didn’t like

“Should we not stop them?” Thor asked “If it is as powerful as they say it is then they’re placing everyone’s life on the risk.”

Loki shrugged “Let’s see for ourselves,” Thor glared at him “They still doubt themselves,”

“But look at how they’re grinning,” Thor pointed out

The younger god rolled his eyes “How are you my brother again?”

Vali breathed deeply as he closed his eyes, Vicus stared at him for a while before doing the same, he tightened his grip around his cousin’s hand protectively as he thought of who he really was

“M-my seidr,” Vali mumbled as his eyebrows started to furrow “It’s burning me inside.”

Loki suddenly tensed as he heard those words “Is it supposed to hurt?” Thor asked as he kept his eyes glued to the practically sweating god in the center of the training room

“I’ve never really felt it that bad,” Loki replied

Vicus shook his head “Do not let go brother, w-we need to hold on.”

Vali scoffed “I’ve learned a thing or two from father you know,”

“Good.” Vicus felt himself sweating as he focused on his power and the fact that who he was, he made a mistake of giving up and this time he didn’t plan on making the same mistake again

 

_“It’s all in the mind son, release the tension, chin up, straight back and breathe.”_

Loki’s voice rang on Vali’s head, he remembered his father telling him that as they had their magic lessons back when he was a child, he kept on repeating it in his mind as a way of easing the pain and getting used to it, slowly he released the air he didn’t know he was holding, he calmed all his nerves, he straightened his back and held his chin up high

 

_“Pain does not go away Vicus, you only learn to get used to it.”_

Vicus’ mind was being invaded by the voice of Thor, he remembered himself sparring with his brother and getting hurt, he remembered running to his father in attempt to scold Voltir in which he did, his words rang in his head as Thor checked up on him, he smiled at the memory and for a moment he wanted that back

The two cousins suddenly felt much more comfortable and at ease as they thought of something that finally empowered them, without no warning both of them opened their eyes, expecting to be staring at each other’s eyes they were stunned to see nothing of the sort

“In light there is darkness,” Vicus mumbled as he saw a blinding light, everything was white but in the distance he can see a pitch black figure standing

“And in darkness there is light,” Vali saw the exact opposite, he felt cold in the pitch black room all alone but that changed when he saw a white figure standing in the distance, somehow he felt drawn to it

Thor and Loki were watching wide eyed as the two stared at each other as frozen statues, they heard them mumble but paid no attention to it as they were confused of what was happening

“What are they saying?” Thor asked

Loki’s eyes suddenly widened as he clutched Thor’s cape and started pulling on it that caused Thor to whip his attention towards his younger brother

“What?” He asked

Loki pointed to the hands of the cousin, something was building up and it gave them chills just by looking at it, an orb of black and white was being created as if they were fighting for dominance

They both thought as one as they did the same thing that came into their mind, the two gods ran to the training room in attempt to separate them and wake them up, Loki ran to Vali as Thor ran to Vicus, they tried pulling their hands apart but their grip was tight like they were both clinging to each other for dear life

“Pull Vali!” Thor shouted which Loki complied to, wrapping his arms around the god of darkness’ shoulders, he used all of his power to pull him out and so did Thor

With an exasperated shout, Thor was able to pull Vicus out from the trance but it caused a little explosion that threw them to the opposite sides of the room, Thor and Vicus were thrown together as was Loki and Vali

“Vali?” Vicus groaned as he slowly stood up, he looked to his side and his eyes widened “F-father, where’s Vali? What happened?”

“I’m fine” Vali mumbled as a hand was held out to him, he looked up and was met by the emerald green eyes of his father, he gulped before taking it “T-thank you”

“You almost blew everything,” Thor said as they all walked to the center “That could’ve killed everyone and you in the process”

Vicus furrowed his eyebrows “So it did work?”

“Based on the black and white orb that formed in your palms I’ll say yes.” Loki replied before sighing “That was incredibly stupid,”

“Be nice brother,” Thor warned “You don’t want to scare them away now do you?”

“Are you hurt cousin?” Vicus walked his way towards Vali as he lent a gentle hand on his back “Or has your silver tongue failed you?”

Vali glared daggers at Vicus “I’m incredibly fine that I’m feeling the urge to stab you through the skull if it wasn’t thick enough,”

Vicus chuckled “I only jest brother,”

Vali rolled his eyes “But we did it,”

Thor and Loki shared a look before Loki decided to interrupt them with a fake cough to catch their attention

“What is this godforce you speak of?” Loki asked “Why are you desperate to learn about it,”

Vicus looked at his father then back to his uncle “It is incredibly powerful, once used to the full limit it can actually destroy a planet. They say it is like ragnarok within your grasp.”

“You knew that you could’ve killed everyone?” Thor questioned with his eyebrows furrowed

Vali rolled his eyes “We did not even know it would work, and we had no chance on doing it so back there, the computer said it was strong enough so we used that as a reference.”

Thor shook his head as he groaned tiredly “You cannot just assume, if we weren’t here then we would all be left to ashes,”

The cousins looked at the two gods in confusion as they realized what Thor just said, Loki sighed and shook his head in his disappointment, he never really understood how he became Thor’s brother nor did he cope with it

“You were stalking us?” Vicus uttered as he pulled his face in disgust

Thor sighed “I would simply use the word _observe,_ ”

“Thor, you abhorrent oaf.” Loki grumbled under his breath

Vicus pretended not to care as he grabbed his sword from the ground and placed it on its sheathe, but in truth he was extremely nervous and confused, this was the first time him and his father ever met and talked, last time he did he was only about 10 or 11

“You both can be truly irresponsible,” Loki shook his head “How old are you? 100?”

“28”

“26”

They both said in unison that caught their fathers off guard they knew them to be young but not so _young._ Loki began to chuckle as Thor kept his stare at the two children in front of them

“You both are still children,” Thor mumbled “Toddlers, for us asgardians”

Vali and Vicus didn’t know if it was an insult or pity that was radiating from the thunder god’s voice, they shared a look and shrugged

“Is that pity or insult that I hear?” Vali questioned “Because we do not need either of it,”

Before either of the gods could reply, they were interrupted by the voice of FRIDAY booming from the speakers

_“Dinner is ready, Mr. Stark has requested everyone’s presence in the dining room.”_

At the mention of dinner, Vicus’ face brightened up as he looked over to his cousin flashing a wide smile which Vali rolled his eyes at

“Did you hear that?” Vicus smiled “They have food! Come! We must not be late for the feast!”

Vali lost his balance as the muscular god pulled him by the wrist, Vali cursed mentally as he followed his cousin’s pace, Thor and Loki trailing behind them whilst eyeing the two carefully

“Let go of my wrist fool!” Vali spat “You really are a child,”

Before Loki could make a comment Thor immediately shot him a look to just shut up in which he obliged to unhappily, the four then made their way to the dining room since the storm prince couldn’t exactly wait


	6. Dinner Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legacy and The Avengers decides to have dinner, Alex gets a call from the future while Vicus and Vali are being drama queens.

The whole legacy and avengers sat in the large dining room a banquet of food was laid in the table, the two generations kept a distance between them, the avengers along with Loki sat on the right side while the legacy sat on the left, Pepper served the last tray of beef stew before sitting down beside Tony

“Um,” Pepper motioned to the food “You kids can eat now,”

Before Vicus could grab a large portion of beef Vali immediately slapped his hand off causing the older asgardian to retract in the process

“Forgive my cousin’s informalities,” Vali apologized

Vicus glared at Vali before looking at the food once more “But this is food! I remember the days when we would feast in the golden halls of Asgard along with the heads of the ones we captured in our hunt!”

Vali shook his head at his cousin as everyone began to pass over the food, the tension and awkwardness could be felt in the table as no one dared to speak out just yet, Alex slowly passed the chicken to Carly as he noticed Pepper or his mother staring at him, he met her gaze and gave her a subtle smile which released the tension in her and returned it

“So you kids are from the future huh?” Pepper wanted to start a conversation between the two groups and mostly to get to know about the future

All of the legacy looked over to Alex so he could answer a questions he glanced at his teammates before realizing what they meant and quickly swallowed what he was eating

He smiled “Yeah,” It was obvious that the young Stark was nervous as he rubbed his palms up and down his lap “Trying not to die and all that,”

Pepper felt a shock of worry and pity surge through her, she knew it was a mother’s instinct but never did she know it would occur this way

“It’s really not that great there Mrs. Stark,” James added and shot Alex a look in which he nodded at “So we are really overwhelmed to receive such hospitality,”

“We never expected to even eat decent food anymore,” Flint chuckled in which the other legacy warmed their smile at “This is really something to us,”

Clint flashed his son a smile in which Flint appreciated and returned, a small silence occurred once more as they gave the kids a chance to savour the food in which they did

“You kids deserve it from what we heard,” Steve started that earned everyone’s look “You needed a break from all of that, you’re all so young.”

Thalia chuckled “No offence captain but we’re on our 20’s, kinda makes us adults now.”

Steve shook his head with a light chuckle “And I’m what? 80?”

“And we’re a thousand years old so yes, you are mere children in our eyes.” Thor added as the legacy decided not to question any further

“So how do you do it?” Everyone’s attention darted to the billionaire who was sitting on the head of the table with Alex in the opposite “How’d you maintain everything there?”

Alex knew it was his to answer and so he fake coughed before straightening in his seat “We managed to create bases, our main one is in Mississippi, it’s where we all stay and the largest one, it’s filled with civilians–“

“Elara handles the base in Mexico along with Stefan, Dr. Strange’s son.” He finished deciding to not to go into full details

Tony furrowed his eyebrows “Only her and a sorcerer?”

Alex nodded “Stefan is strong enough, they have a few of the remaining SHIELD agents too, the base there is small, just a simple stronghold, when it’s full Stefan opens a portal to us for the civilians,”

Tony nodded satisfied with the answer and shoved a strip of pork into his mouth, the legacy knew that the avengers would have lots of questions for them but was either shy or reluctant to ask

“How do you eat then?” Natasha asked

“Some of us sneak out, careful not to be detected by the voids, in getting food we make sure that no fight erupts,” Ethan replied “But we make sure to be on guard,”

“And if someone’s in need?” Bruce pried “I’m sorry for the questions, this seems like an interview”

It made some of them chuckle that made the situation a bit lighter than it is right at the moment

“Well the Stark twins are more of the radar guys, they keep their eyes on the screen waiting for some distressed signal or life forms and we suit up and go, splitting up the team in the process and making sure to spread out the big shots like those two gods over there,”

Emma pointed to Vicus who was eating like a pig and Vali who kept his composure and royal nature, the two didn’t pay that much of attention and continued o indulge in their food

“That’s a great plan don’t you think?” Sam commented while chewing his food “Ya’ll really had this thing worked out.”

Diana chuckled “Hope we do,”

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked

Vali sighed while picking at his food “All is well planned except for when the hunters arrive, they can’t be detected that easily unless they’re almost a few feet away, pressure arrives to much when they are sent to clean.”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows “Clean?”

Alex shrugged “They first scour the place for any life forms and if they find one they either kill it or take them as slaves, after that’s done the place is torn down until it settles into dust, future Thor and Loki will then do their sacred ritu-“

“ _godforce._ ” Vicus corrected as Alex rolled his eyes

“-fine, after they do their _godforce,_ everything is left in ruins ensuring that no one survives,”

Everyone in the table kept quiet as they started to take in what the legacy actually had to go through in such age, they didn’t like the sympathy so they decided to focus on their food instead

“Asgard,” Thor started “Who rules it?”

Loki looked over to his brother, it was a question they both were dying to ask and Thor being the loud mouth he is, decided to just ask it on the spot. The question made Vicus stop eating as he wiped his mouth and glanced over to Vali who turned his gaze to the ground

“Um,” Vicus nervously started “We were banished.”

As if everyone in the table stopped eating except for the legacy who knew about it already, all of the avengers had their interest peeked by the young gods in their midst who seemed ashamed of what happened

“Banished?” Loki asked in disbelief “Who would dare?”

Vali shrugged “After our brothers’ death the aesirs found it absurd to leave the throne to kids who wasn’t even allowed to go wander outside without the einherjar, we were too young and it would take years so they turned their heads to the next royal in line.”

Thor and Loki were both confused as to what the god of darkness just said, who could be the next royal in line except for them or their siblings

“What do you mean next royal in line?” Thor questioned “You both are the next one in line whether they like it or not.”

Vicus shook his head “Selene and Lucien.”

Thor furrowed his eyebrows “Who?”

“Children of Hela, Selene is older but Lucien was a man and the aesirs picked him to be king of Asgard.”

Thor seemed to lose his temper if Loki hadn’t placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder stopping him from standing up in the process “And does he rule well?”

The question made Vali chuckle “Made the people believe that we were dead, asgardians treat them like they once treated us then he ordered the einherjar to rid of us,”

“He planned to murder you both?” Thor asked in disbelief

Vicus shrugged “Before we were sent to the bifrost one of the einherjar told us that the one who was behind it was Selene, she was controlling Lucien.”

“Have you tried to go back?”

Vicus and Vali looked at each other before chuckling “Every chance we got, but we were banished meaning we can not call for the bifrost, now we promised that we would return Asgard’s rightful kings in time.”

The two Odinsons had a lot more questions but decided not to ask any longer, Loki nodded before turning his attention back to his food, Thor was going to say something but shook his head and went against it

“Were you going to say something _king_?” Vicus wasn’t sure whether to call him father yet so he settled on just calling him by his title, Vali for once seemed to agree with his decision and gave him a nod of agreement

Thor fixed his eyes on the boy “I-I was simply going to say to never lose hope,”

Vicus nodded “I wouldn’t dare,”

As soon as the conversation of the asgardians ended everyone started to eat, the room grew silent, the air being filled with nothing but chewing sounds, it was obvious that the scene unfolding in front of them was so unrealistic but they also knew it to be true

Steve easily knew the truth, he was living in a world that was full of mystical things, a world where gods exist, and if there was one thing that Captain America was capable of, it was seeing the reality through anything, and he knew very well that this was real

Though for someone like Tony, he was still skeptical of what was happening although Pepper seemed to believe it in an instance, Tony didn’t know whether he was skeptical of the whole time travel thing or the fact that he had a _son,_ not just a son but children, he had four children and he couldn’t believe he was able to raise them so perfectly, well not in terms of what was happening at the moment but over all he saw all of him in Alex and he didn’t know if it was a good thing.

Minutes had passed and no one exchanged conversations which they found comforting but then a certain buzz started to ring out, everyone stopped what they were trying to listen where the noise was coming from, although the legacy knew in an instance where it was and immediately looked at Alex whose wrist was glowing bright red

“I’m sorry,” Alex raised his wrist and showed everyone “I need to answer this,”

Natasha’s eyebrows raised “You can call from the future?”

“Limited time,” Alex shrugged “It’s made with advanced technology and a little mystical help, although I need to g-“

“-it’s alright if you answer it here.” Pepper intervened before Alex could even stand up from his seat “It’s from the future right? We might as well witness it.”

The young Stark looked at everyone at the table who seemed to agree with Pepper, he looked over to his teammates for approval which they provided, with a sigh he tapped the top of his wrist and a holographic screen appeared

A boy with ginger hair and blue eyes came up who looked exactly like Tony if it weren’t for the hair, there were people on the background but it was mostly dark, like they were in some hideout where they might actually be

_“Alex, what’s happened there?”_

The ginger haired boy asked as another boy who looked exactly like him though this one had brown hair, immediately the Avengers noticed how this boy was probably a reincarnation of Tony Stark himself

_“Have you killed them? Cause’ as you can see we’re not vanishing,”_

Alex shook his head with a chuckle “It’s not that easy Tony,”

The brown haired teen who happened to be Tony Jr. just nodded and gave him a subtle nod, somehow the tension from his shoulders were lifted away and he didn’t know why

 _“So you haven’t then?”_  The ginger head asked _“It’s not that I want them dead but you know how thi-“_

“-we can’t kill them Antoine.” James decided to intervene as he stood beside Alex, James sighed “We met Dr.Strange,”

 _“You mean Stefan?”_ Tony Jr. asked

Alex rolled his eyes “He means the _real_ Dr. Strange, sorcerer supreme and all that.”

Suddenly a girl emerged from the screen, she had blonde hair and baby blue eyes that were widened in awe at the mention of Dr.Strange, she inserted her head in between the twins as Tony was clearly irritated by it

 _“Oh my god!”_ She squealed _“You guys are so lucky! I’ll tell that to Howard when he comes back, he’ll be so pissed!”_

 _“Can you not squeeze your face into mine Sam?”_ Tony complained _“You’re ruining my flawless skin,”_

Samantha rolled her eyes _“More like ruining your oversized ego,”_

James chuckled at the sight of her sister and waved his hand lightly “Hello to you too,”

 _“Nice to see you’re fine James,”_ She smiled _“Anyways why can’t you kill them?”_

Alex glanced at the Avengers to see if they were still listening which they were doing so intently, all of their eyes were glued to the hologram that was floating in mid air from Alex’s wrist

“He said that if we kill them then we die too,” James started “And when that happens a bigger threat will come and we won’t be there to protect it,”

The three teens in the screen made an ‘oh’ and nodded to themselves, Antoine sighed before running his fingers through his hair

 _“Then come back,”_ He mused _“We’ll find another way, there always is.”_

“That’s the problem,” Ethan’s voice echoed as he stood up from his seat “Remember the guy we had? The one I had beside me?”

Sam nodded _“Yeah,”_

“Turns out it was all Koenir’s plan all along,” Alex added

Tony Jr. scrunched his eyebrows _“Sorry, Koen-what?”_

“Koenir,” James clarified “He’s the one behind all this, try to look into him Twan, we need everything about him.”

Antoine nodded as he seemed to type something before turning his attention back to the screen “He planned to send us here to get rid of us, he knew it would be a risk to fight us and so he used this opportunity to trap us in the past,”

James finished as they waited for them to respond _“Where’s that asshole now?”_ Tony asked

All of the Legacy turned their heads towards the god of darkness who was sulking in his chair, he eyed them carefully and shrugged

“What have I done now?”

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes _“Don’t tell me Vali fell in love with his daggers and gave you that ‘he’s dead weight’ talk.”_

“I used the term burden if you’d like to know,” Vali defended “He was a mundane mortal anyways, no worth,”

Tony chuckled _“Val is right you know, I’m with you on this one,”_

 _“Have you found mom and dad though?”_ Antoine’s question caused Alex to make eye contact with Tony who was just sitting opposite from him

 _“And dad?”_ Sam asked _“Have you seen dad there James? And aunt Nat?”_

Ethan gulped as the last question was directed to them, the three boys all shared a look before Alex sighed

“We did.” Alex replied

Their faces lit up like a child as Sam couldn’t even hide the happiness in her voice, Antoine and Anthony smiled at each other before Tony gave his twin a light pat on the back

 _“I’m so happy I could cry!”_ Sam explained _“You’ve actually seen dad! Our dad! Howard is so gonna freak out about this!”_

Steve felt his heart flutter, he was seeing his daughter being overwhelmingly happy just by the thought of James being able to see him, it made him realize how they were truly longing for a father, someone they’d actually look up to, he suddenly felt the guilt mix in as he watched Sam smile from ear to ear

 _“Wow..”_ Antoine simply replied _“I’m shocked right now,”_

 _“I feel my heart racing,”_ Tony said _“Dad and mom?”_

Alex then found himself smiling before nodding again “Yes Tones, mom and dad, alive and well, although we kinda put them in their place,”

Alex eyed the Avengers and Loki teasingly which Tony seemed to get, he smirked and rolled his eyes, he wanted to give a snarky comment but then he didn’t want to shock the children in the hologram

 _“So you did fight them!”_ Sam exclaimed _“That was so cool, where are you now?”_

The question made Alex look over to James and Ethan who was both beside him, with a sigh Alex then flipped the screen making them face the Avengers in the dining room, Sam’s eyes immediately landed on Steve and she gave him a small wave, Antoine and Tony’s jaw dropped ajar at the sight of them

 _“You’re with them,”_ Tony muttered _“Eating dinner?”_

Pepper smiled “Yes, we’re with your brother and the rest of your friends, Tony, is it?”

Tony nodded in an instance with a smirk playing on his lips _“This is too good to be true,”_

 _“Hi dad,”_ Sam greeted, James flinched at the way she called him dad with no hesitation, he always knew that his sister was the one who had the courage to do  that _“And Loki too?! Damn, you guys are so so lucky over there,”_

Steve chuckled “Hello Samantha,”

 _“This is too much,”_ Antoine said _“Elara would seriously lose her head when I tell her that we saw you guys,”_

Everyone started chuckling at what Antoine said and gave the ginger haired boy a small smile _“I’m sorry we interrupted your dinner,”_ Antoine apologized whilst giving all of them a small bow

Sam Wilson then chuckled and shook his head “You guys are from the future, we ain’t complaining ya’ know?”

Tony Jr. then laughed _“You must be the Falcon then,”_

Wilson nodded in response before something started to be heard from the background, like someone was arriving and in no less than a minute a beautiful woman with blonde hair and some asgardian armor came into sight with two guys who had the same armor behind him

Alex flipped the screen immediately to the cousins who smiled at the sight, the woman took of her helmet and bowed in respect

 _“Your highnesses,”_ The woman greeted _“We have scoured the land and outskirts of the city of New Mexico as you have ordered, Prince Vicus,”_

Vicus smiled “Thank you Azra,”

 _“And we have sent a batch of Einherjar to the mountains of Norway as you have so desired Prince Vali,”_ Azra replied and motioned for the man behind him to hand over a box of metal

Azra opened it and revealed a golden sword with the symbol of Asgard on its crest, Vali eyed it with a smile as his eyes trailed over it

“It is a beauty is it not?” Vali smirked

 _“The other weapons we collected is now in storage,”_ Azra replied _“We will place this in your chambers my prince,”_

Vali nodded before shoving a grape into his mouth “Any messages from the golden kingdom?”

Azra sighed _“We have,”_ The cousins then shared a look of worry before Vicus motioned for her to go on _“They are killing off Asgardians who still believes in you and the sons of Odin the All-Father, they are being executed publicly by Selene herself,”_

Vicus then slammed his fist on the table as he stood up from his seat, Thor would’ve done the same if it weren’t for his brother’s gentle hand on his wrist that stopped the thunder god from causing a scene

“They cannot do that!” Vicus exclaimed “Where have you gotten this information?”

 _“Some asgardians managed to escape through the secret passage King Loki once hid in the land of Vanaheim,”_ Azra explained _“We found them in the same cave where the weapons came from along with King Thor’s helmet which was carried by a small child, we still do not know how he got it in his grasp, they are very – traumatized, as of the moment”_

Vicus suddenly calmed down as he slumped against his chair while leaning against his arm, his eyes trailed to Thor was in front of him and gently shook his head in the process

“I do not know what to do,” Vicus admitted “I am no king, I do not have the power to do anything, we are stuck here in the past and we are banished from Asgard,”

 _“Please don’t give up now my prince,”_ Azra shook her head as she leaned closer _“We need the both of you, our true prince, we need our kings back and slay those monster of siblings, we will wait for you,”_

Vali simply nodded on his cousins behalf “You may go now Azra, rest the Einherjars and Valkyries,”

Azra immediately complied and walked out, Antoine trailed his eyes over the asgardian warrior and looked back at the hologram, Alex sighed before flipping it back to him “We need to continue eating now,”

Tony nodded _“Enjoy while you’re there, you guys deserve a break, we’ll call when we find a way,”_

Alex nodded as he watched the hologram disappear along with what would seem the future, the tension in the air grew but everyone decided to eat, Thor couldn’t help but glance at his son who seemed to lost his appetite, Loki kicked Thor under the table and motioned for him to stop staring at the kids, he uttered a quick apology and began eating

Vali sighed as he saw his cousin picking on his food and elbowed him, “You must eat cousin,”

“I am perfectly well,” Vicus replied while staring at his plate “My stomach does not require so,”

“Really?” Vali mused and held his cousin’s wrist “Your brain seems to doubt so otherwise,”

Vicus glared at Vali at the remark and pulled his hand away from him, the dark prince realized that he was now losing his temper and it wasn’t a good sign, everyone in the table began chatting aside from them who was having a conversation of their own

“Do not mock me Vali.” Vicus muttered with power in his voice as he stared right through his cousin’s verdant eyes “Know your rightful place and see where you should go,”

It seemed to ignite something in the younger of cousins as he yanked away Vicus’ elbow discretely from under the table forcing him to look at him again

“And where would be my rightful place?” Vali spat out venomously feeling his body seething with anger “You think so low of me, do well to remember that you are not the only one that matters, I too am burdened with what you carry, do not let your anger out on me, _cousin._ ”

Everyone seemed to slowly mute as they all directed their attentions to the cousin who were both staring intensely at each other, Diana tilted her head to the side as she was sat between Loki and Thalia yet she could feel the tension between the two

“Vali, Vicus?” She asked, she was the oldest one in the group and she partially felt responsible for them although Alex and James acted more as the leader “You two alright?”

Vicus spun to face the witch yet didn’t bother to wear a smile, Vali on the other hand did as recompense for his cousin’s action, he nodded and uttered a soft smile towards Diana

“All is well Lady Diana,” Vali replied and trailed his eyes towards Vicus “My cousin was merely reminding me to know my _rightful place._ ” He hissed at his cousin but faced Diana again with a smile “I am now in great knowledge of where I should position myself do I not, Vicus?”

Vicus felt his cousin’s voice sink into his skin, how hurt he was, he’s always known the young prince to be sensitive and now he’d done it, he obviously pained him with his own words, his features softened and his eyes narrowed to look at Vali

“I did not mean the words I said,” The storm god said in hopes that his cousin would forgive him and ease him

“What is the matter?” Thor’s booming voice interrupted before one of the two could even talk, for the two cousins it felt like Asgard all over again, them in the banquet feasting with Thor on the head of the table and Loki on the other head, yet the didn’t let the sentiment get to them

“I advise your majesty to teach your son to think before he speaks in the near future,” Vali said and stood with a fake smile plastered across his face “It would be of much help you see, now I do think I must retire to rid myself of such impulses to stab someone,”

As he was about to go a firm hand wrapped around his wrist, Vicus latched onto it as Vali simply looked down on him like a subject “We will fix this together,“

“I am sure that the mighty Vicus of Asgard does not require the assistance of someone lower than him.”

Vicus suddenly flinched as he realized that Vali’s wrist was burning him, he immediately pulled back and watched as his cousin disappeared out of the room, he looked around the table in embarrassment and just shoved food into his mouth, he started to regret it all,

“You’re aware that you need to fix that right?” Alex mused as he raised an eyebrow at the lone prince

Vicus looked up at him and nodded with a sigh “I was at fault, I have said something I shouldn’t have, and now he drifts away.”

Loki was familiar with this situation of course “And what have you foolishly said dear nephew?”

Thor turned his head at his brother with a look of shock at how he addressed him as if it were official and he believed that this boy was truly the son of Thor, Loki noticed at didn’t bother to say something as he focused his attention the young one awaiting his answer

Vicus sighed “I might’ve told him to know his place and see for himself where he should go, I meant no offense, my anger got the better of me and I dee-“

“You really are Thor’s son after all!” Loki exclaimed proudly as everyone looked at him with confusion “What? Have I not proved this boy’s true heritage?”

Thor rolled his eyes and stared at the boy who seemed to be upset “I advise you to talk it out, he seems like a smart boy does he not? I’m sure he’ll hear you out,”

Vicus’ eyes beamed at the topic and nodded his head vigorously, he had always loved talking about his cousin, he admires him so and so does Vali

“He is indeed smart!” Vicus exclaimed in admiration

Ethan scoffed “Vali? I don’t think lying and tricking people is enough to make you smart, just saying.”

Vicus glared at him, he didn’t like the idea of anyone insulting his cousin’s capabilities and it angered him knowing that one of their friends was just doing the exact thing he hated

“How dare you speak like that about my cousin!” Vicus dramatically shouted at Ethan who flinched slightly at his booming voice “Vali Lokison is a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim therefore above you! His powers far exceeds any of those you can muster! If any of you dare speak ill of my cousin, _my brother_ again, you shall face the wrath of the god of storms and that I promise.”

Vicus had enough, he wanted to find Vali and comfort him not caring if he stabbed him or not, he didn’t like the atmosphere anymore, he quickly walked out and ran for his cousin’s room leaving the dining table in silence

“Great job Ethan!” Alex sarcastically exclaimed “You just pissed off one out of two beings who can defeat our enemy.”

Ethan scowled “I was just saying..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Please leave some comments below and tell me your thoughts <3 thank you!


	7. ATTENTION

So hello guys, school just started and I am in a heck of a schedule right now, I think I haven't updated for centuries but believe me when I tell you that  **I AM NOT CANCELLING THIS BOOK.** I have future plans for this and i'm not gonna let it go that easily but do expect slow updates as of the moment, i'm sorry if I gave you guys a heart attack.

But if things don't go as planned then I might have no choice but to stop which I don't look forward to, do you guys want me to continue it? please do tell and don't leave me hanging since I look forward to all of your response. Thank you and lots of love from me! 

PS. Vali, Vicus and Alex are my babies so i'm sorry if I give them more screen time. 


End file.
